


Buwan ng Mayo

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Break Up Talk, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Moving On, Sad, Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One was ready to change for the other.He was ready to take risks and be more daring.The other was too broken to try once again.He was on guard and locked his heart up.If the circumstances were different they would’ve been happier.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 6





	Buwan ng Mayo

**Author's Note:**

> This is has Tagalog words, which are the lyrics of the song Buwan Ng Mayo by Kyle Raphael.  
> I'll have a rough translation at the end notes if ever you were interested in what it meant.  
> Other than that I hope you enjoy.

_“Di ko na ba maibabalik_

_Ang mga oras na ikaw ang katabi”_

He asked momentarily, solemnly pondering over the time they were still together. Asking and pleading for answers he knew he couldn’t give. Hinata kept on pondering on where he went wrong.

Was it the chances he gave up? The risks he couldn’t take? A storm of questions were brewing in his mind, and yet he stood still and muttered the question he’s been wanting to utter ever since he stepped by the church.

_“Sa simbahan tayong dalawa_

_Pwede bang bumalik sa umpisa?”_

He was met by nothing but silence. This didn’t really bother, nor surprise him, he even knew this would happen. He knew deep down that no matter the circumstance they could never have the same relationship they had. And yet, even knowing this his heart ached.

If you’d ask him why, he himself wouldn’t know. They went into dating young. They were too reckless, ill mannered, too immature, caught in the adrenaline of things perhaps. 

Offering a smile, he led them to a bench nearby and sat down.

Taking a deep breath he started to tell the latter of how he felt.

And to Hinata’s relief the other didn’t seem to mind.

_“Mga pangakong iyong binura,,”_

He started, looking at his former partner for any reactions. He was met with none. Understandingly he nodded and continued on.

_“Hindi pa rin naglaho sa 'king alaala_

_Kung iiwanan mo lang rin ako_

_Ayoko ng bumalik sa buwan ng Mayo.”_

He states, more melancholic than anything. There was no malice, nor hatred. On the contrary he was filled with solace. As if all of the words spilling were gentle waves, washing away his worries and frustrations. In his eyes you could see dwindling light, flickering back and forth. Auburn eyes filled with different reflections of emotions. His bubbly and fiery nature was diluted to a mere smile.

_“Ayoko na bumalik,,”_

_His voice wavered._

_“Ayoko na bumalik.”_

He repeated with more reassurance in his voice

_“Wag ka ng bumalik._

_Kasi ayoko na bumalik,_

_kung iiwanan mo lang rin ako.”_

“Shou-”

Started his former, but he only shook his head and continued on with his chunter.

_“Ayoko na bumalik, kahit isang saglit.”_

“It’s ironic really. Because even if I say all this to you, it wouldn’t matter. We’ve separated our own ways. Maybe if things were different we could’ve made it work and start anew. But I’m content having to talk to you alone like this. Reminds me of our midnight stroll along the park, laughing and joking about our future. Times have changed. Hasn’t it Akira?”

He rambled, a tinge of sadness could be seen by his smile, and yet Kunimi chose to ignore this and listened.

_“Nung magkahawak ang ating kamay_

_Ako'y natakot baka ako'y masanay_

_Naghihintay na lumubog ang haring araw_

_Ngayong gabi ako na lang sumasayaw”_

“Perhaps it's selfish of me, but maybe we can dance underneath the moonlight like we used to? For old times sake.”

Hinata asked, offered his hands to the other. Giving the best grin he could muster. And albeit hesitant Kunimi gave in and rolled his eyes at their somewhat childish antics. He would've never imagined himself dancing in the middle of a playground at god knows what hour it is. His ex shining brightly once again, something he knew he wouldn't forget about the latter. Swaying side to side they stayed quiet for a while, enjoying the comfort of their silence brought. Until Hinata spoke once more.

_“Hihintayin na lang kaya kita_

_Hanggang tayo'y tumanda_

_Kung iiwanan mo lang rin ako_

_Ayoko ng bumalik sa buwan ng Mayo”_

“A stupid choice at my part,I agree. But I’d rather wait for you even for eternity then go back in time and have what we had. It contradicts what I'm doing, yes.”

He chuckled, laughter filling up the once quiet park.

“But I don’t want us to hurt each other over and over to the point of a fall out. May was our month, anniversary month I mean. It held so much value to me because I thought it would serve us good memories. It turns out would be the opposite. Such a shame isn't it? A month supposedly filled with new experiences that blooms alongside beautiful and wondrous flowers, turned to something unexpected and sorrowful. I don’t want you to leave me once again.”

He continued on, only having Kunimi listen attentively with care. As if he was handling something as fragile as glass or porcelain. Scared of losing something, breaking it. So he left it be. Like what he did to their relationship. Straying away to the point of no return. It affected him of course, but he couldn't imagine how much pain he inflicted on Hinata. And for this he felt guilty. He was nothing but a coward. Afraid of falling in love, to the point that he was the cause of their fallout. 

Hinata knew that. 

_“Ayoko ng bumalik, ayoko ng bumalik_

_'Wag ka ng bumalik_

_Kasi ayoko ng bumalik”_

He repeated, nonetheless he continued.

_“At muli tayong sasayaw_

_Sa ilalim ng buwan ng Mayo”_

Years have passed and here they are again. In the middle of the night, at the cold embrace of May.

_“At dahan-dahan na rin tayong hihinto_

_Nang bibitawan na kita”_

Said Kunimi, slowly pulling away. Giving a nod of reassurance Hinata agreed and pulled them to a swing near the bench they were on. Sighing, he looked at the stars, bewildered at how brightly they shined. Kunimi, glancing at his companion he smiled and looked at the moon. Rather than the stars that had Hinata so entertained, he was captivated by how the moon’s gentle glow perfectly captures Shouyou’s frame.

“I was serious about what I said, Akira. I don't want to go back to our past. I don’t want us to be left unattended, wounded and broken,”

By then Hinata’s tears started to fall down his face,

“We were foolish then. We were young and rowdy. Mere highschoolers longing for company, and even now it seems. But I understand our circumstances. And it’s alright. I want to move on. No doubt you would too. So let’s end everything.”

Rubbing his face, he finishes. And as he was about to leave, he was caught by an arm. Eyes looking back at him. They were a beautiful umber, soft and careful. He took it as a sign to stay, and so he did

“Maybe it would be for the best.. Though, do you think everything could have been different back then if I weren’t such a coward?”

Voice wavering, Akira asked. He knew it was a sign of weakness to others, but right now he couldn’t give two shits about it. The love of his life was about to leave him god damn it!

Caught by surprise, Shouyou quickly scrambled to his knees and took Akira’s wam hands. Placing it by his cheeks and wiping away the stray tears falling from his once lover. He still loved him dearly. Truly he did. But he knew if they were to continue it would all be in vain once again.

“Akira,, you weren’t a coward. If anything I were too. I should’ve been more open with you. But we’re both at fault. And that’s alright. Just know that I will always love you still.”

He said, brushing Kunimi’s bangs to the side and kissing his forehead. Trailing kisses by his eyes, Hinata blew a soft breeze.

It was his last goodbye. Kunimi knew. He let the other go.

One was ready to change for the other.

He was ready to take risks and be more daring.

The other was too broken to try once again.

He was on guard and locked his heart up.

If the circumstances were different they would’ve been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Rough Translation:
> 
> 'Di ko na ba maibabalik  
> Ang mga oras na ikaw ang katabi  
> Sa simbahan tayong dalawa  
> Pwede bang bumalik sa umpisa
> 
> Can't I turn back  
> To the times you were by my side  
> Inside the church, the two of us  
> Can we go back from the start
> 
> -
> 
> Mga pangakong iyong binura  
> Hindi pa rin naglaho sa 'king alaala  
> Kung iiwanan mo lang rin ako  
> Ayoko ng bumalik sa buwan ng Mayo
> 
> Promises that you've erased  
> It still haven't left my memories  
> If you're just going to leave me  
> (If you're just going to leave me once again)  
> I don't want to go back to the month of May
> 
> -
> 
> Ayoko ng bumalik, ayoko ng bumalik  
> 'Wag ka ng bumalik  
> Kasi ayoko ng bumalik  
> Kung iiwanan mo lang akong muli  
> Ayoko ng bumalik, kahit isang saglit
> 
> I don't want to go back, I don't want to go back  
> Don't return  
> Because I don't want to go back  
> If you're just going to leave me once more  
> I don't want to go back, even just for awhile
> 
> -
> 
> Nung magkahawak ang ating kamay  
> Ako'y natakot baka ako'y masanay  
> Naghihintay na lumubog ang haring araw  
> Ngayong gabi ako na lang sumasayaw
> 
> When we held hands  
> I was scared that I would get used to it  
> Waiting for the sun to set  
> Now at night, I'm dancing by myself
> 
> -
> 
> Hihintayin na lang kaya kita  
> Hanggang tayo'y tumanda  
> Kung iiwanan mo lang rin ako  
> Ayoko ng bumalik sa buwan ng Mayo
> 
> I'll wait just wait for you  
> Even if we grow older  
> If you're just going to leave me  
> I don't want to go back to the month of May
> 
> -
> 
> At muli tayong sasayaw  
> Sa ilalim ng buwan ng Mayo  
> At dahan-dahan na rin tayong hihinto  
> Nung binitawan mo na ako
> 
> And once more we'll dance together  
> Underneath the moon of May  
> (Underneath the moonlight of May)  
> And slowly we'll stop  
> Once you've let go of me.
> 
> -
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the story.  
> Feel free to comment your thoughts and ideas on what happened to their relationships!


End file.
